A device, a system comprising this device, and a method for aligning an electronic component are presented herein. An electronic component is thereby aligned by means of an aligning device with an aligning structure located on a carrier.
US 2010/0258543 A1 discloses a delivery device and a delivery method for electronic components from a wafer by means of a laser. After a free-fall phase, the electronic components thereby delivered land, for example, on a foil substrate.
DE 10 2009 020 540 A1 discloses a device which automatically aligns electronic components which have landed on a foil substrate. For this purpose, a landing zone is provided on the foil substrate for each electronic component. Such a landing zone is formed by a rectangular base area which is enclosed by a peripheral wall, a dish which is open on a side remote from the base area being formed. The dish is filled with an adhesive which, due to surface tension, extends slightly beyond the edge of the wall without leaving the dish. Electronic components which land on the adhesive are automatically arranged and aligned as a result of the effect of the minimization of the free interfacial energy in the region of the adhesive.
WO 2010/036304 A2, on the other hand, discloses a method in which electronic components are delivered from a wafer by means of a laser and, after a free-fall phase, land in pockets/dishes of a component substrate. Here too, adhesive bonding of the landed electronic component with the component substrate is proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,683,416 B1 discloses a method for transferring electronic components from a first substrate to a second substrate. In this method, the substrates are first arranged one above the other so that the electronic components on a surface of the first substrate are facing towards the second substrate. An electronic component is detached from the first substrate by means of a laser and transferred to the second substrate.
Document WO 01/33621 A2 discloses a method and a device for producing recesses in a substrate. The document also discloses a self-aligning method for components which are to be arranged on the substrate with openings, the components sliding along the tilted substrate by means of gravity, for example. In order to improve this method, the document further proposes vibrating the substrate so that a movement of the components on the substrate is promoted.
Further prior art is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,268 B2.
The solution presented relates in particular also to the manufacture of LED color screen display boards, which are composed of a plurality of panels. One panel (rigid or flexible) has, for example, 8 million pixels. One pixel consists of 3 LEDs, namely red, green and blue. That is to say, one panel is to be equipped with 24 million LEDs, which would be very complicated and time-intensive if it were to be equipped sequentially in the known manner.